Everything has Changed
by KatRoy13
Summary: Almost a year after Melissa Rossi's abduction, things have gone back to normal at work. A new case will bring the team out of the country, just as trouble in paradise occurs for her and Spencer. When almost all is said in done, Melissa begins to realize that in less than a year, everything has changed.


I could easily say that the past ten months of my life had been a roller coaster of emotions. We lost Prentiss, but we also gained Alex Blake. Then a few months later, we lost Strauss, which hit everyone a lot harder than I thought it would. After she chewed me out for being stupid and getting myself kidnapped, she made sure to tell me it was the right decision of allowing me to join the BAU. The hardest loss of all was that of my own mother.

My mother overdosed on painkillers about five months ago. Everything had been great between the two of us, like I had promised, one week every month I went to visit her. It was weird at first, but we were finally building up our relationship again. Unfortunately, she had been hiding a problem with pills, and although she kicked the alcohol addiction, she wasn't able to kick the drug addiction.

I remember the night I got the call from David. I had been at Spence's when he called my cell phone telling me to get home. He thought I was still at the bureau working on a case. When I got home he sat me down, and I just knew she was gone.

I flew back to Maine for the funeral, along with David and the rest of the team. Thank god the team was there, especially Spencer. Mom's death hit me a lot harder than I was expecting and it was nice to have the team as a support system and Spence as a shoulder to cry on.

While home I was able to catch up with Sarah and get the news that she and Matt were expecting their first child together. It was exciting but hard to believe that my best friend was now married and going to be a mother. I was slacking compared to her. I was almost 24, and not even engaged, and definitely not even thinking about kids.

I did have someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. Spencer was so different from the other guys I had gone out with. He was sweet, but not sappy, geeky, but cute. He was everything I wanted in a future husband, but I definitely was not ready to settle down and start a family just yet.

Once we all came back from the funeral, everything returned to normalcy. That is, if you count hiding my relationship with Spencer from Hotch and David normal. It had been almost a year since Spence and I had been together, almost a year since I had been kidnapped, and almost a year since he had saved my life. Pretty much everyone on the team knew about us, except for Hotch and David. To be honest, I don't know how they hadn't found out. I mean, yeah, sure, Spence and I kept it professional at work, but I practically spent all my time with him outside of work, and I could only come up with so many excuses as to why I wouldn't be home that night before he caught on, but he hadn't and that's all that mattered.

I had been planning on telling him and Hotch, but it just didn't seem that important to bring it up. It hadn't been until Morgan confronted me about it that I decided I would tell them. I just didn't know when or how. David never really did approve of most of the guys I went out with while he and my mom were married, and obviously there was nothing wrong with Spence, it was just the idea of telling him that scared me. The idea of telling Hotch frightened me.

Hotch was more stern than scary. The idea of Spence and I telling him about us is what scared me. I didn't know if he would be happy for us, or if he would try and have one of us transferred. It was understandable why he would frown upon a romantic relationship within the team; If Spence and I were faced with the decision to save a victim, or each other, we would save each other out of love.

But still it had to be done. I had to tell David myself that I was in a relationship with Spence and I had been for a while. Then once that was done, it was up to Spence and I to tell Hotch that we were together, and whether he liked it or not, we were staying together.

I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling as I processed how I would tell David. I heard a small snore next to me and just looked over at Spence. It wasn't the first time I had spent the night at Spence's, and it was probably not the last.

It was a little problematic when I first started sleeping over since I didn't really know what to tell David, but once Garcia found out about our dilemma, she told me to tell David I would be spending the night at her apartment the nights I would be with Spence. So far, he hadn't questioned anything, so I took that as a good sign.

I was getting hungry but Spence looked so peaceful, that I couldn't afford to wake him up. So I inched closer to his body, and automatically he's sleeping body rolled over, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled my body into his shirtless chest.

I breathed in his smell and just smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I kept wishing that every night could be like that. Just he and I wrapped in each other's arms, him shirtless, me wearing his missing shirt. It just seemed so perfect. Almost like a dream. That dream was suddenly interrupted by both of our phones going off simultaneously. Spence woke up instantly, we checked the texts, and got ready to head into work.


End file.
